1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating system and, more particularly, to a generating system that generates heat and electricity by using a solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional generating system comprises a first generating device and a second generating device. The first generating device includes a base, a solar cell panel mounted on the base to receive and convert the solar energy into an electric power and a storage unit mounted on the base to receive the electric power of the solar cell panel. The second generating device includes a windmill rotatably mounted on the base of the first generating device and a generator mounted on the base of the first generating device and connected to the windmill to receive a power transmitted by the windmill so as to generate an electrical energy. However, the windmill is disposed at a vertical state so that the windmill easily falls down due to a blast of wind. In addition, the conventional generating system has a complicated construction with many parts, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the conventional generating system is assembled difficulty, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the generating system.